


Messy Heroes

by NK (NKfloofiepoof)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gen Fic, Prompt Fic, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/pseuds/NK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Pre-RotF] Wheeljack arrives on Earth. He and Ironhide meet. Things explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Christmas gift exchange over on LiveJournal back in...sheesh, I think 2008, so this is definitely pre-Revenge of the Fallen. I don't know who requested it as it was anonymous. I'm a little fond of it regardless of its age.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Wheeljack/Ironhide - They meet. Things explode.

It was not that Sam had not grown... _accustomed_ to impromptu meetings of giant robots in his back yard over the past year - after all, since they had pretty much nowhere _else_ to go, it was a fairly regular occurrence which just made it all the more relieving that his parents did not particularly mind. Sam just wished they would not make such a _mess_.

"Ooh!"

Then again, he could not be too angry with them. Bumblebee always helped clean up afterwards, and they were excited this time. It was not every day that a new Autobot joined them, and this one was...rather cute in a strange way.

"How does it work? Where does the water come from? What is its purpose?"

The new Autobot, Wheeljack, was, of course, referring to the fountain in Sam's back yard which, once again, lay in a crumpled heap of rubble after someone - Ratchet, Sam thought - sat on it. The ensuing geyser was now what thoroughly enthralled the new Autobot, panels on either side of his face flashing with every syllable. He sat crouched on the ground with his hindquarters high in the air and his face mere inches away from the spraying water which splattered on his mask though that fact did not deter his never ending curiosity.

"We'll explain it later," Ratchet grumped from his position at the other end of the yard. All of the Autobots were present except for Ironhide who was still returning from his patrol, the black mech having missed Wheeljack's landing. "Now get your olfactory sensors out of that mess and move your attention over here for two breems."

For having no visible facial features, Wheeljack sure could pout convincingly, but he did as he was told, standing and turning to the assembled Autobots only to perk up visibly when he heard an approaching engine.

"Wheeljack!" came the gunner's booming voice from the street.

"'Hidey!" Wheeljack called out happily, and Sam bounced a few times on the quaking ground as the new Autobot thundered across the yard to meet his friend. Bumblebee let out a whirr of alarm and tried to stop them, but it was already too late - Sam saw it coming long before it actually happened.

Not only did Wheeljack and Ironhide kill the fence when they pounced each other, they also stumbled backwards and right into the very abused power lines. An explosion of sparks and smoke and flame erupted from the pole when it snapped in half, and the entire neighborhood was instantly embraced by darkness.

No, Sam was accustomed to these impromptu meetings...but did they _have_ to make such a mess?


End file.
